The present invention relates to a light and accessory mount for a weapon system that may include, but is not limited to, the M2 .50 cal. machine gun, the Mk19 40 mm grenade launcher, the M240 family of 7.62 mm and M249 family of 5.56 mm machine guns in typical weapon mounts such as the Mk93 family of weapon mounts. In optional embodiments of the invention, the light and accessory mount may allow for the attachment of a wide variety of illuminating, optical, and sighting devices and accessories to various weapon systems. Additionally, optional embodiments of the light and accessory mount allow for both the removal and attachment of a weapon to a weapon mount without requiring the removal of the light and accessory mount.
In modern warfare the ability to illuminate, designate, visualize and/or optically magnify and track a target is extremely advantageous and can sometimes mean the difference between winning and losing an engagement. For today's military, it is also very important to be able to quickly differentiate a non-combatant from a potentially hostile attacker. Additionally, there is also a need to use non-lethal means of disabling and/or disorienting hostile attackers by temporarily blinding the attackers with intense light. Modern light and heavy weapon mounts and mounting systems often include designs encompassing defensive armor shields and armor packages on crew-served weapon stations that can protect the gunner from incoming fire. However, the use of such defensive armor can result in difficulties in attempting to integrate weapon lights, optics and sighting devices and accessories to the weapon system.
Furthermore, with some of today's illumination devices for weapon systems weighing multiple pounds, attachment to the weapon itself can become problematic. Also, as the operation of crew-served weapons requires significant concentration and focus in being able to accurately engage targets, lights and sighting accessories must be attached to the weapon system so as to be aligned to illuminate, designate, visualize, magnify or otherwise track the target.
As such, what is desired is a light and accessory mount for a weapon system that allows for the attachment of lights, optics, and other accessories to the weapon system which is durable but yet is simple and easy to install and remove.